The purpose of this study is to examine the pharmacokinetic properties of the microemulsion formulation of cyclosporine in lung transplant recipients. The specific aims are twofold: 1) to evaluate any differences in pharmacokinetic characteristics Sandimmune and Neoral, to determine whether Neoral will improve on the pharmacokinetic variability seen in the lung transplant patients. Studies have demonstrated that Neoral has a more consistent absorption profile, an improved dose concentration relationship.